The present invention relates generally to washing devices.
More particularly, it relates to washing devices which operates on the principle of water pressure used for both spraying of water and mechanical work in form of a rotating tool.
Known shower devices are designed namely for various types of spraying of water, including water pulsation. The utilization of water pressure for mechanical treatment of surfaces is predominantly used in a household industry for washing of cars, furniture, etc. Such designs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,922; 2,678,457; 5,007,127; 5,129,121 etc. The combination of the rotation with spraying was first described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228, 5,88; 4,374,444; 5,619,766. The constructions disclosed in these patents are based on a mechanical treatment surfaces with a rotating tool, and devices designed exclusively for massage and washing by rotary tool are designed on this principle.
It is believed to be desirable to further improve the existing devices of this type.